


Heart-Shaped Glasses

by VesperCat



Series: Timothée Chalamet/Amrie Hammer fics [6]
Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Call Me By Your Name adjacent, Fluff, Heart shaped glasses, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Timothée beams behind the sunglasses





	Heart-Shaped Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the friend who read and made suggestions.

"Timmy!' Harper exclaims, running over to greet the older guest when Timothée and Armie make their way to the backyard.

"Hi, Harper," Timothée smiles, bending down to her level and takes note of the heartshaped shades, "nice sunglasses,"

"Thank you," Harper replies lifting her arms, Timothée obliges her with a quick hug before she runs off to the garden again.

"How's Ford?" Timothée queries, sitting on the deck chair next to Armie's.

"Out with Liz," Armie cautions, lips pressing together.

"We'll see him later then," Timothée avoids the sore spot of the controlling wife.

Harper suddenly appears in front of him. Timothée briefly leans against the back of the deck but Harper beams, unbothered. She takes the shades off and extends them in Timothée's direction, "Try on,"

"Are you sure?" Timothée asks, Harper nods and Timothée carefully slides the sunglasses on, "how do they look?"

"Good! Daddy can we please take a picture?" Harper begs Armie.

"Sure," Armie agrees, getting his phone out and helping Harper with the camera application.

Timothée beams behind the sunglasses, smiling wide and playing up to Harper taking photos with Armie's phone.

"Now Daddy's turn," Harper states, barely giving Timothée time to take off the red frames before putting them on Armie.

"I'll get us something to drink," Timothée declares, getting up from the soft deck chair and walks past Armie, hand brushing over Armie's shoulder and neck.

Timothée turns around and leans down to whisper in Armie's ear, "Don't break my heart and I won't break your heart-shaped glasses,"


End file.
